The Birth of the Dawn and Twilight
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: First story in a trilogy. A prophesy has foretold the coming of two elves, who have been described as the Light of Dawn and the Star of Twilight, that will be the helpers to the Hope of Mankind. (complete) (AU)
1. Prologue

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: This is the prologue to the first story to my Light of Dawn and Star of Twilight Trilogy. I will be posting a new chapter every Sunday night or afternoon. I would like to say I have only seen the movies and have not had a chance to read the books. This is an A/U story, so if it doesn't match either the movieverse or the bookverse, I either did it by accident or on purpose. You can point out the mistakes, but I might not change them.~  
  
**Disclaimer - I do not own an of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood. All characters are copyrighted by J.K.K. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Prologue  
  
A stunning light shown through the forests of Lorien, making the night seem almost day. It was neither a star nor a fire that lit these woods, but an Elf, a fair Elf by the name of Galadriel, the Lady of Golden Wood. She was the fairest maiden Elf in Middle Earth, the brightest light in the land. Many have compared her to a star; beautiful, but untouchable.  
  
If any eyes had set their gaze upon her that night, they would have wondered what the Lady of Lorien would be doing out of her bedchamber at this hour of night. She was a walker of night, indeed for many have seen her do so. But rarely a few have seen her when the lights of night had completely disappeared and the hour was so late, many would call it too early for the day yet to come.  
  
But if the Lord of Golden Wood were to have awoken at that moment due to the loss of warmth next to his place in bed, he would have known the reason and would not have pursued to follow his wife's night walk. He knew it was the mirror that called her out of her bed at this hour; it was the need to see into it that drove her.  
  
And indeed, would he be right, for Lady Galadriel entered the courtyard that held her gift and burden, the Mirror of Galadriel. Something whispered in the air and in her dreams, telling her to see into the Mirror, to take a glimpse was has yet to come. And look she did, for the White Lady could not ignore its calling, no matter how hard she tried. She poured water upon the surface of the glass and took a deep breathe before gazing down into the liquid.  
  
The Lady of the Golden Wood almost jumped back in surprise. When she heard the voice calling her in the night to look upon the future of the Middle Earth, she had expected to see a horrid sight, for most of her future seeings were just that. But the future she saw looked peaceful, except for the bloodstained lands and wearied earth. But there was no fighting to be seen, for what Galadriel could tell, a war had just ended and peace was returning to the lands. The shadows that were present to this day were gone, and Galadriel knew that the evil behind it was gone, destroyed in the War that would take place. But it wasn't the land or the absent of shadows that caught Galadriel's full attention, it was the two Elves standing side by side, faces lifted up to the sky.  
  
One was a maiden, tall and fair, the perfect image of a Twilight star. Her raven hair matched the night sky and her skin dimmed the appearance of the moon. Her eyes were closed, yet the White Lady knew the eyes would show a light, a star that could help travelers find their way through the dark of night.  
  
The elf standing next to her was lad, equally tall and fair, yet the total opposite in appearance. His hair looked as if it were spun from gold, and while his skin was still pale, it glowed as brightly as the sun. Unlike the maiden, his eyes were open, showing the color of the mighty sky. His orbs showed the depth of them too, despite the youth that showed upon his features. He was young, even for an elf, they both were, yet they held the wisdom of many years of pain and sorrow.  
  
'Light of Dawn and Star of Twilight  
  
For twins of love, a future not bright.'  
  
The gentle words had entered Galadriel's head suddenly. She placed a hand over her heart and backed away from the mirror with a gasp. But the words continued, despite her intrusion on the thought.  
  
'Immortal but for the pain of grief  
  
Or a mortal wound to ones belief  
  
A Ring will come and tear them apart  
  
And one will leave this world a broken heart  
  
Save a Man with Elven tongue  
  
From the evil bell does war rung  
  
A king shall return to the throne of Gondor  
  
And with that the defeat of Mordor.'  
  
The White Lady closed her eyes to the soft whisper, continuing to hold her chest. She started to speak the next words with the voice, for she already knew it by heart.it was a prophesy she had heard long ago, when she first came to Middle Earth. The Prophesy of Dawn and Twilight.  
  
'And at his side is Dawn and Twilight  
  
It is their will that will stop the fight.  
  
One will journey with him in the days  
  
To protect and help him out in many ways,  
  
The other will comfort him through the night  
  
And make all their true love deem right.  
  
And the Immortals will sail to the West  
  
And it is up to Men to know what's best  
  
As long as Dawn and Twilight are strong  
  
The right will undo all of evil's wrong.'  
  
Galadriel opened her eyes as she finished the spoken words of long ago. So this was the voices had wanted her to hear. The shadows that plagued this land grew stronger, another battle between Good and Evil would begin soon. The birth of the twin stars, Dawn and Twilight, has come.  
  
The thought gave her great hope, and great sorrow, for it was a prophesy that was not only known to the Elves. Many old beings were told the tale, and it was almost certain that they had passed it down to their kin. Though most would regard the prophesy as an old fairy tale, made up to put little children to sleep, some would recall it as what it proved to be, a foretelling of the future.  
  
Now Galadriel knew the truth. The War of the Ring was coming. 


	2. Chapter One A child was to be born…

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: Okay, I finally did read "Fellowship of the Ring," in fact, I finished it a few hours ago on my way to the dorm. I liked it, though it was boring slightly. But then again, the first movie of the trilogy wasn't my favorite either. I can't wait to get "The Two Towers." There is some interesting stuff I learned. But as I said before, this is probably going to be a mixture of both movieverse and bookverse, and even some of my own universe, since it is slightly A.U. Again, I will only post on Sundays due to my schedule. ~  
  
**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and a few other unheard of characters. All characters are copyrighted by J.K.K. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter One - A child was to be born.  
  
A sweet whisper of wind blew throughout Rivendell, sending its occupants into an excited chatter. The Elves of Imladris listened with anticipation to the news the breeze had told them. For the breeze had just left the chambers of the Lord and Lady of Rivendell, and had heard the cry of delight from the mouth of Celebrian and the delighted statement from Elrond. Once the announcement from Lord Elrond had been uttered, the wind picked up his words and spread it to his faithful subjects.  
  
A child was to be born.  
  
After the birth of their first children, twin boys by the names of Elladan and Elrohir, the citizens of Imladris were waiting impatiently for the next child, whom they had hoped would be a female replica of their beloved Lady. Unlike Elrond, with his dark hair and gray eyes (and which his sons have taken up after), Celebrian was the image of light. With her blonde hair and startling blue eyes, she was considered the Fairest Lady of Rivendell.  
  
When the people of Rivendell first heard the news of Celebrian's next pregnancy, they rejoiced at the happy news, and had prayed to Valar that their Lady's beauty will be passed on to a much wanted daughter. And indeed, it was what the Lord and Lady of Rivendell wished also, though all they had ever hoped were that their children be brought safely into the world. It is not often an Elven maiden died in childbirth, nor is it often that a child be born stillborn, but being a healer, Elrond worried over it yet the same.  
  
And he had had good reason, for a little less than five hundred years ago he had witnessed a birthing that ended in tragedy. Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood, and his wife, Isawien, were having their first child and had called on Elrond for assistance with the coming of the heir of Mirkwood. And come he did, for Elrond and Thranduil had been friends for many years, and even if they were not, Elrond was the best healer in Middle Earth, he would always come when one was in need.  
  
The birthing at first seemed normal, for it normally took at least forty- eight hours of labor before the Elfling was born. But the two days had passed, then the third, then the fourth, and finally the fifth day. The child was born, but it did not take breath when it entered the world, nor did it after Elrond tried to get it to breathe. The only explanation to the death of the infant was that it took too much stress during the labor, and the mother's body, the seemingly perfect Elven body, suffocated the child in her womb.  
  
Isawien had wept for days, and had almost fallen to grief. The King of Mirkwood had used a different approach to letting out his grief for his dead son, anger. Thranduil pointed the blame not at Fate or the womb of the woman he married, but at Elrond who could not bring his dead child back to life. Deep in his heart, he knew there was nothing his friend and healer could do, but his sorrow blinded him and he was the closest person that he felt he could take his anger out on.  
  
Elrond was split between aiding Isawien's weak form and getting lashed at by his best friend. In the end, Isawien finally healed, but never fully recovered, and the friendship between the Lords of the two Elven communities was brittle but still standing.  
  
Three hundred years later, Celebrian gave birth to the twins, causing even more strain on the already weak friendship. Elrond's joy of having two healthy sons was dampened at the thought of the child that should have been the Prince of Mirkwood. Even the thought of another child in his life brought the memory of the thing missing from Thranduil and Isawien's life. He had not spoken to Thranduil in almost a decade, but the last he did hear, they were not trying for another child. Though the likely hood that it would happen again was very slim, the Mirkwood's King did not give fate another chance. He loved his wife dearly and would not put her through the pain of losing another child.  
  
Elrond was tempted to keep this child a secret from the Mirkwood Elves, as to protect its king and queen from more harm, but Elrond knew it would most likely cut off all ties with Thranduil. As much as the healer did not like what his friend has become, he was, in fact, still his friend.  
  
So after the rest of Rivendell had been formally been informed of their Lady's condition, Elrond had sent two letters. One was to Mirkwood, addressed to the King and Queen. And the other letter to the Lord and Lady of Lorien, who were to be the grandparents of the new child. A new life was coming into Rivendell, while the shadows still haunted the woods of Mirkwood, and there was nothing even Elrond could do, but wait for the future that he only see glimpses of.  
  
A child was to be born.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Nikki1: Thank you! I hope you like the next installment.  
  
Kawaii ningen kitsune: Sorry for the hanging of the edge, but you are correct . . . Wow, did I make it that obvious? LOL. I wasn't really wanting to keep it a surprise but I kind of did want to shock people. So I won't say any more, enjoy this chapter. 


	3. Chapter Two Unexpected Arrival

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: Second chapter, in case you didn't notice. All the dialogue is Elfish, since there is no other race present in this story at this time. Just to let you know, the Elf named Amrod, is Orlando (Bloom) in Elfish . . . not the actual actor but his name. I just can't remember if Bloom was added to it . . . Oh well. I am writing the last chapter of this story as we speak (or read) and I will start on the next part of the story as soon as possible. But I'm still only updating Sundays. I might change my mind later, but until then, sorry!~  
  
**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Two - Unexpected Arrival  
  
Time had passed, and the arrival of the unborn child was coming soon. Still no word from Mirkwood, though Elrond had expected as much. He did not blame the lack of response on his friends, only on the way fate had played their cards.  
  
Besides, the Lord of Rivendell did not know if it was best for the King and Queen of the former Greenwood should be here when the time came, for the Half-Elf felt a dark shadow lurking in the corner of his mind. His wife's health seemed perfect throughout most of the pregnancy, actually fairing better than she had with her first. She glowed brighter than normal, which is expected from Elven mothers-to-be. Elrond found it hard to take his eyes off of his lovely wife at times, and knew that this was a very good thing. If an Elf could not bear to stand his wife during her pregnancy, it was bad omen.  
  
The only problem Elrond could see on examining his beloved wife was the size of her stomach. It was large, indeed, as most pregnant belly's do, but the size of it at her term was not normal. While, alas, she wasn't as big as her first pregnancy, it was close.  
  
Fear struck Elrond's heart, the thought that the child would possibly be too big to enter naturally into the world and that he might have to cut the child out of its mother's womb. The process had worked before, but it was a technique that he did want to do. It could cause problems for both the mother and the child if a mishap would occur. Lord Elrond was an Elf, but he was not perfect.  
  
But he lever let what was thought in his head out of his mouth, especially in front of his wife. Celebrian was as happy as she was beautiful. Her laughter was musical; the trees seemed to sway with the beauty of her voice. The birds sang a tune to go with her voice, for they were the harmony to her melody. No Elf before her had tamed the winged animals as quickly or as beautifully as the Lady of Imladris. The founder of Rivendell would make sure her happiness would last as long as he would make it. It was better for the mother to not stress over something a worrier like himself found unnatural.  
  
So he kept silent and only told her the good news, though there was really no bad news to tell. Except for the lack of word to from the Elf he considered a brother, but Elrond did have the privilege of keeping that a secret. Even with the many happy greetings they had received, even his rosy wife could not overlook the absent of a much wanted letter.  
  
"I wish they would try again," she would say softly to him some times at night, when they were laying in bed, basking in the moonlight that shinned through their window. Celebrian would lie on her side, drawing her husband as near as she could with the obstacle that lay between them. It was the only sorrow that was present in her voice those many months of pregnancy. While she wasn't as close to Thranduil and Isawien as her husband once had been, but she felt for them in her heart just the same.  
  
Like the good husband he always tried to be, Elrond tried to take this sorrow away from his dear lover's heart.  
  
"I do too, my love, but there is nothing we can do. If they do not answer our calls, then we cannot make them listen. It is up to them and their duty to their kingdom that will decide their fate."  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish they could have something to light of the darkness that is over taking their fair land. A light of an Elfling would work wonders."  
  
"Indeed, it would," the Lord said, sighing. "Celebrian, please do not trouble your thoughts, it is not good for you. I shall try again and see if they would at least come to the birthing ceremony. Until we hear word from them, kept the sad thoughts from your mind."  
  
The blonde wife of Elrond looked over his face and smiled. "I shall try, milord. If it is to make you happy and stop you from worrying so much."  
  
The dark-haired elf scoffed. "I do not worry a lot, I am just cautious."  
  
"Indeed," Celebrian smirked teasingly at her husband. Finally, a smile was placed on Elrond's lips and they both laughed gently.  
  
"All right, Fair one, I do admit. I am a worrisome creature, but I have good cause. I have a lovely wife whom I cannot understand why she chose me. I have two sons, whom if they are to live to see four hundred years, had better stop pulling pranks on the citizens of this beautiful community. And speaking of communities, I have many Elves to tend over and it is a wonder I haven't messed up bad enough for them to dethrone me..."  
  
A small smiled had brightened the Lady's face, "Or perhaps they know that next in line would be Elladan, and they think that they could handle your flaws better than our son's antics."  
  
This time a full-blown laugh escaped the lips of Lord Elrond. "Ah, yes, that must be it.and after him would be Elrohir, but he's not much better.and then it would be.Aha! I got it now! That is the reason they wanted us to have a new child so bad, they are praying for a well-behaved Elf to come along before they kick me out."  
  
Celebrian's melodic laughter joined his. "Well, let's not disappoint them. I will make sure this child will never play with the twins as long as it's an Elfling."  
  
The happy couple continued to tease each other until the light of dawn appeared. Elrond looked through the window, smiling in the warmth of the morning sun.  
  
"I hope that this child will have the color of the morning sun in her hair," he murmured to his wife, but saw her shake her head.  
  
"Nay, he will have hair as dark as the night." Elrond lifted his to stare at her.  
  
"He?"  
  
Celebrian smiled at her husband, "Or she.but I have a feeling another son will be upon us, in the future.I am not positive it will be this child."  
  
"Really, a fourth child. This one is not out of the womb and you have plans for another child?" Elrond asked, amused.  
  
Celebrian just smiled up at him for a moment, and then a serious look came into her eyes. "What do you foretell about this child?"  
  
Elrond was startled slightly by the question, but not surprised completely by it. He had the gift of foresight, and it would have only been a matter of time before Celebrian could not hold out any longer. It had happened with the first pregnancy.  
  
Elrond placed his hand upon his wife's middle section and closed his eyes. He was silent a few moments, contemplating what he saw, or he did not see.  
  
"I see lightness and darkness.this child will have both happiness and sadness in its life.but as for as what sex is this child, the lines are blurred.nothing else is coming to me."  
  
Celebrian smiled at her husband and placed her hand over his. "That is all right, I am content to learn that some happiness will be in this Elfling's life. It will help him or her through the sorrow."  
  
Elrond had opened his mouth to encourage those thoughts when a knock on the door disturbed their conversation.  
  
Elrond got out of bed and placed a robe over his nightclothes before going to his door and opening it slightly to the face of one of his messengers.  
  
"Yes, Amrod, what news do you bring."  
  
"Lord Elrond, a visitor is here, requesting the presence of both you and Lady Celebrian. He is waiting in your study, my Lord."  
  
"Who is it, Amrod?" Celebrian asked, coming up behind her husband.  
  
Amrod shifted slightly under his Lady's glaze. "The King of Mirkwood."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Gissela : I unforchantly cannot reveal anything yet, it would give away the plot, but I'm glad you enjoy it so far. Keep a watch out for the next chapters.  
  
Nikki1 : Here's the next chapter for you. It's not what you wanted *yet* but don't worry, it will get better . . . hehehehe . . .  
  
Kawaii ningen kitsune : Here you go, the next chapter. This is not the most exciting chapters, I must admit, but it explains some things *I think?* I hope you enjoy it! 


	4. Chapter Three Apologies and Surprises

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: This story is completed, and I am already started on the first chapter of the next (this is not the final chapter of this fiction) . This chapter is great, I think. It's one of my favorites. I think you will enjoy it, especially the ending. Muahahahaha! Er . . . that's all!~  
  
**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Three - Apologies and Surprises  
  
Lord Elrond stared at Amrod for a few minutes, nodding his understanding and closed the door. Celebrian backed away from her husband as quickly as she could in condition, for he swung around quickly, moving towards his closet to put on more clothes. She followed his lead shortly after, the silence only disrupted by the rustling of clothing.  
  
After a few minutes, Elrond was fully dressed while his wife was still in the process. He paused, staring at his lovely wife. She looked at him with a worried look.  
  
"What has befallen on the good King that would bring him here?" she asked, barely whispering the words. Elrond had no answer for her, so he just stayed silent and waited for her to finish. But she would have none of that.  
  
"No, go. Do not keep him waiting. I will be down to join you in a moment," Celebrian ordered, her worry clear on her face. Elrond came forward and gave a gentle kiss upon her golden forehead.  
  
"Do not worry, my Lady. All will be well." And with that, Elrond took his leave, while Celebrian continued the hard task of dressing herself.  
  
* * *  
  
The halls of his home had an eerie foreboding feeling to it as Elrond passed through them to get to his study, despite the beautiful morning sun. It sent a shiver down his spine, though he did not let it be known. He was about to face a man that could easily rip the happiness and joy out of the life of Rivendell and he did not want to show any weakness.  
  
He paused slightly as he came to his study door, but only long enough for a deep breath and to raise his shoulders before opening them up and stepping inside.  
  
Elrond was surprisingly confronted with almost total darkness as he entered his study. Elrond did most of his research in this very room and required large amounts of light to see by. But it seems he awoke long before the servants could raise the curtains and open the doors, or perhaps it was the strange figure sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk that had caused his followers to not do their normal duties.  
  
The being sitting in the chair was slightly slumped over, as if weary from long travel. It's long hair hiding the features of his face as much as the shadows of the room. Elrond could barely make out the beings pointy ears from under its' blond tresses. It was the only thing that distinguished this being to be an Elf. The Lord of Rivendell knew who the Elf was, but the changes in this Elf's appearance and stature shocked him.  
  
"King Thranduil?" Elrond spoke softly, watching the Elf raise his head and eyes, making the Rivendell Elf notice that for the first time the ruler of Mirkwood did not adorn his crown. The two men held for a brief moment, blue eyes staring into gray ones, before the King raised to his feet and finally looked like a man of his position.  
  
"Lord Elrond, thank you so much for seeing me this early hour, and I apologize for this unannounced visit . . ."  
  
"No need to apologize. You and your people are always welcome to my home." Elrond quickly cut him off, seeing the lines of worry in this once proud Elf's face. "Please, sit. You must be weary from your journey."  
  
A small smiled lifted the Eldar's face and he returned to his seat, as Elrond moved around his desk and sat also. There was a silence between the two friends, or what ever they would call their relationship now, but it was not entirely uncomfortable. While there was still much weight placed on upon these two Lords of Elves' shoulders, by just being in ones company after so many years apart lifted some of that weight away.  
  
It was finally Thranduil who broke the silence between two but not the worry or the relief.  
  
"Where is your fair wife? I do apologize for interrupting so early in the day."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Nay, we were up already, surprisingly. We were just discussion some business in which we will need to attend to in the next few days. She insisted on not making you wait while she dressed."  
  
Another smile graced the face of the other Elf. "Indeed. I would not have minded the wait."  
  
"But we would have," came a voice behind him. Both Elves turned towards the voice and stood. Silent were the steps of the fair Lady Celebrian for neither had heard her approach nor enter. The King bowed to the Lady of Imladris and she inclined her head in hello. She had been many months past the point of being able to bow properly to her superior.  
  
The King returned to his normal height and stared at the lady in front of him. "My Lady, might I say that being with child suits you well." Celebrian's smile warmed the room considerably.  
  
"Thank you, King Thranduil. Please, sit again. The journey between here and Mirkwood is long."  
  
"I did not journey from Mirkwood, my Lady, at least, not directly," he corrected her, but did as she requested. Elrond rose an eyebrow but said not a word about the subject his friend introduced. He moved to his wife and sat her in his chair for more comfort. He then moved to the curtains and the doors of the balcony that over looked the beloved garden of Imladris, and opening them to let light back into his beloved study. It was his wife that commented on what the King had told them.  
  
"Oh? Where were you before you came here to Rivendell?" The Mirkwood King's face turned to worry again.  
  
"Lorien, my Lady, the Golden Wood," Thranduil informed her, suddenly looking much older than an Elf should. "I do believe now is the time for me to apologize for the past few centuries. The tragedy on my family was none of you doings, yet I placed the blame wrongly on you. I do hope you forgive me for my past misdeeds."  
  
The king looked truly chest-fallen and it was all Celebrian could do not to cry for him. She stared to rise from her seat, but then a hand fell upon Thranduil's fallen shoulder. They both looked up at the face of Elrond, who had silent tears shining in his gray eyes.  
  
"You had every right to be angry. You lost a son and heir, and nearly lost your wife. I know what you spoke of in anger you did not truly mean. All is forgiven, and forgotten. It is the past and it is duty to be put behind us. We must now live for the future, and the present."  
  
Thranduil gave the Half-Elven a smile of thanks, placing his own hand over the other's and squeezing it gently but tightly.  
  
"Thank you, brother," the king said, almost not finding his voice. "I called you that before and I would be honored to call you that again."  
  
Elrond nodded and moved away, taking the seat that was next to his friend. He had just gotten into a comfortable position when the Mirkwood Elf spoke again.  
  
"It is the present that I wish to speak to you, for the shadows of Mirkwood have grown tremendously in the past decade. Many of my soldiers have been killed by the evil that has plagued our once lovely woods. And I fear . . . I fear the life of my subjects, and my wife. As the shadows grow on my kingdom, so does the sorrow in my wife's heart. She still fears the past. And I fear that it is our sorrow that is bringing those shadows upon us . . . there is no light left in Mirkwood. All hope has died with that young boy that never took breath."  
  
Celebrian stared at the King with one hand over her extruding belly and the other over her mouth. She held on to her unborn child for comfort and the hand at her mouth so she would not cry out in sorrow. How it must be for the king, she thought, sitting there, seeing my condition and know that his wife may never be in the same situation. But before either the Lady or Lord of Rivendell could comment, the King continued.  
  
"Mirkwood needs an heir, and my poor wife cannot give it one, and I have no siblings that could take the crown. But my Isawien had a brother, who was a very noble and strong elf; he would have been perfect for the throne of our once great land. So my wife and I planned on giving the crown to him, and that we would sail West, away from the shadows that plagues my dear wife so much. We had made arrangements to head to Lorien, where her brother resided as a warrior for Fair Galadriel, when your letter arrived. When she heard the news of the new child to be born, she lit up. Despite not having any of her own, she was always happy to hear of other births. It was my first real hope in over five hundred years."  
  
Thranduil paused a moment and then looked at Elrond, "I'm sorry . . . I'm parched, if you would be so kind to lead me to a glass of water . . . I fear I may need the strength from it for later."  
  
Elrond quickly complied, handing him a glass of water. The king took his time in drinking the water, trying to reprocess his thoughts before he spoke. Finally, he finished his glass and looked at his two hosts.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Please, my friend, continue." Elrond told him, sitting back down.  
  
Thranduil glanced at both of them briefly before continuing.  
  
"I felt very guilty for the actions I had displayed towards you, Elrond, and found that despite my joy in hearing your news, I could not bare to write it to you. I felt that I had done too many past misdeeds to expect one letter to change all that. So, I decided to tell you in person my congratulations . . . which I fear more pressing matters have delayed that, even now as I sit before you. As I said before, we planned on going to the Golden Wood to talk to Isawien's brother, Fend, about taking the crown of Mirkwood, then we would stop off here and send our good tidings . . . and perhaps watch the child being born. Then we would sail off to a happier and safer places for us both."  
  
"But when we got to Lorien, we received devastating news. Fend had been killed in a battle with Orks that had entered the Golden Wood. My already ill wife became worse. That is why I took so long to get here, because I could not leave my wife in the condition she was in. A few years ago, she stopped going on walks, she stopped living her life outside of her room, but she was well. She ate; she talked; she slept dreamless sleeps. But now she is much worse. Rarely does food pass through her lips, or words, and her dreams are haunting her. She is falling more and more into grief . . . I fear she will not survive the journey to the Gray Heavens." He then turned pleading to Elrond, "Their healers cannot help her. Nothing they are doing can help her . . . please, trusted friend, you must go to her and help her. I know the possibilities are few, but what possibilities she has lie with you. Please do what you can, even if it just to ease her suffering . . . to ease the pain she holds so dear to her heart."  
  
Elrond watched his friend fight off tears, a thing he had not seen since that pained night long ago, a night that should have been filled with a baby's cry instead of the sobbing of it's mother.  
  
"I wish to try and do whatever I can, Thranduil. But I fear I might sound selfish when I say I have pressing matters here too. My wife is very pregnant and is due in weeks. I cannot leave her here without my care."  
  
Both the Lord and Lady of Rivendell had expected a negative reaction from the King, but were both surprised at his nod.  
  
"I know and understand this, Elrond. I do not want you to leave your wife here," he said, suddenly not looking so lost as he had before. He turned to Celebrian, staring at her with hope, "Your mother knows this too. That is why she has requested you travel with your husband and to give birth in Lorien. I have arrived with a carriage that will ease the journey for you. She has foreseen this journey to be safe for you. She also hopes that if Isawien bares witness to the birth of your child, it would help with the healing process."  
  
Celebrian stares at the Elf in front of her then turned to look at her husband. Moments passed as they said unspoken words to each other with their eyes. Finally, it seemed that they came to an agreement, for the Lady of Imladris turned her gaze back at the despaired man and held out a hand.  
  
"King Thranduil, I would do anything to save the fair Queen of Mirkwood. I will travel with you and my husband to Lorien for the birthing of my child, in hope that once happy wife of yours returns."  
  
The Mirkwood Elf nearly collapsed with joy and relief. He quickly grabbed onto the Lady's hand and kissed it, thanking her with both words and looks. Celebrian smiled at the Elf, as he stood and gave Elrond a hug. She laughed at his tactics before giving out a cry of surprise.  
  
Both the Lord of Rivendell and King of Mirkwood turned to stare at the beautiful creature, which was holding her stomach. She smiled at their worried expressions.  
  
"Nay, do not look like that. It was only the child, expressing its agreement in the decision," she said merrily. Elrond moved from his friend to his wife's side, pressing his own hands on her stomach. The baby kicked again, as if know it was it's father. There was a laugh escaped Elrond's lips before he felt another kick, only in a different place.  
  
The laughter was removed from his eyes, replacing it with confusion. Celebrian noticed this, as did Thranduil. Neither spoke to the healer as he continued to probe his hands around is wife's middle section, but their questions filled their thoughts and eyes. Yet Elrond never looked up at them. He continued to move his hand until he felt the heart beat of the child, and moved his other hand around searching. He finally landed on the spot he was looking for.  
  
Elrond let out a surprised breath. He looked up at both his wife and friend with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"I do not know why I had not seen this before . . ." he muttered, before turning back to the stomach, making sure what he was feeling was still there. It was. He then looked up at his wife, and stared into her sapphire eyes. She stared at him with earnest.  
  
"What did you not see before?" she question, uncertain if she wanted to hear what he had to say. Suddenly a smile broke out on his face.  
  
"My Lady, I hear another heartbeat. You are expecting twins."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Nikki1: "Dun dun dun" hehehe, that is funny . . . and the next part, well you are just going to have to read the rest of the story, huh? LOL.  
  
Gionareth: Thanks! Here is the next chapter! (hope I didn't leave you hanging too long)  
  
Linaeve: Thanks, and you're right!  
  
Gissela: if you think that was a cliff hanger, wait until later chapters, especially towards the end . . . and sorry, the birth of the dawn and twilight aren't until later chapters . . . so hopefully you will keep on reading it to find out.  
  
Kitsune: Thanks!  
  
Aelan Greenleaf: Thanks, and I am. Enjoy! (love your name, by the way)  
  
I-like-chickens: I like your name too, but I'm more of a beef girl . . . will do!  
  
Name(?): continuing! 


	5. Chapter Four Journey to Lorien

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: Okay, to clear some things up, because some people became confused. Elladan and Elrohir have been born already, and you will see them in this chapter. Celebrian is having another pair of twins, and I will also explain the oddness in this chapter also. Just read and have fun.~  
  
**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Four – Journey to Lorien  
  
The room became silent, for all of its occupants were trying to comprehend what was just spoken. Even Elrond, who spoke the words, was having a hard time understanding it. It was rare enough for Elves to have twins, for there were only a few elves that ever gave birth to pairs of Elflings, but to have two set of twins from both the same parent was unheard of. No one had ever heard of it happening before. And now, these three wise Elves bore witness to the shocking miracle and were stunned to silence.  
  
Surprisingly enough, it was Thranduil that broke the silence, with a laugh.  
  
"Ah, Elrond. It looks like another congratulations is in order, though I do not recall giving you the first one." With that, the King of Mirkwood moved closer to where the Lord and Lady of Rivendell were placed and gave a great bow. "Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, congratulations on the gift of life that has been bestowed upon you and many wishes for a healthy child. And congratulations on the news you have just bestowed upon me. Let it be known that you, my great leaders of Imladris, are the Parents of Miracles."  
  
Celebrian smiled at the King, hearing his heartfelt words and knew he did not jest. A good king is he, she thought, for she saw the sorrow in his heart but put it behind the joy of the news he had experienced.  
  
"I thank you, good King of Mirkwood. But now is not the time to celebrate. We have much business to do. We will leave tomorrow morning, I want us to reach Lorien and your wife as soon as possible," Celebrian spoke to him, lifting herself up from the chair. The two male Elves quickly helped her up, slightly surprised at her words, but pleased nonetheless.  
  
"Very well," Elrond said, taking the arm of his wife and started to lead her out of the study. "I will inform our people of our departure."  
  
Kind Thranduil moved a head of them and opened the door for the Lord and Lady of Rivendell, who bowed their head in thanks. They then stepped out into the now midmorning sun. Celebrian turned to her husband.  
  
"What shall we do with the boys? I do not think it is wise to bring them with us, they are still young, they will not understand what is going on."  
  
Elrond pondered the thought for a short moment before replying. "I had hoped to have them be present for the birthing, even if it was just a room away. But you are right; they are still much too young to understand. They would rather stay here and scout than standing outside a door waiting for their sibling . . . siblings to be born." He was still getting used to the fact of having another pair of twins. "Besides, it will give more attention to Isawien," Elrond said, nodding to Thranduil, informing the Mirkwood Elf he did not already forget the true purpose of their going to Lorien.  
  
"Then it is settled," Celebrian stated, removing her arm from her husband's and started towards the other direction. "I shall tell the news to our sons, before they start their day."  
  
"They should be in breakfast now, you should get something to eat while you are there," Elrond said after his wife. She gave a smile and a wave and was off. Elrond turned back to Thranduil, who was giving him a masked look.  
  
"You are indeed very blessed, my friend," the King said, "I just hope that some of it will rub off on our family."  
  
Elrond smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do, too." Thranduil copied the healer's action for a brief moment, and then they both lowered their hands. "Come, we have many things to plan before the morrow."  
  
* * *  
  
Celebrian found the twins exactly where Elrond had said they would be, but having breakfast was the last thing one would think when catching a glimpse of what she had walked in on. The identical boys were practically covered head to toe with the meal, indicating a fight had occurred. But by the smiled on both of their faces, their mother knew was long since over and that they were now laughing at their silliness.  
  
When Celebrian's magical laugh escaped her lips, two pairs of gray eyes shot towards her, widening with happiness at who they found.  
  
"Mother!" they cried out and stood up. They were very near the age of adulthood, so they did not run to greet her as they had done so many times in the past. Instead, they gave bows to their mother and Lady. It was almost comical, for they were perfectly in sync with each other.  
  
"Well, it looks like you two had an enjoyable breakfast," Celebrian smiled at them and moved closer, sitting down at a clean seat at the table. "What was the fight about?"  
  
"There was no fight-" Elladan started.  
  
"We were just wanted to see-" Elrohir continued.  
  
"Who could make the best mess." Elladan finished, with Elrohir nodding. They then proceeded to give her cheeky grin. Their mother just smiled, for she was used to their finishing each other's sentences. From the first moment they could talk, they did this. It gave a great many people entertainment, along with the pranks and jokes they learned over the years.  
  
"I see. Who won?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face as she looked over their clothing. Elrohir rolled his eyes, which was followed by Elladan's own eyes.  
  
"Mo-om. We're twins," he stated, sounding like it was obvious.  
  
"We're both the same," his brother cut in, with the same tone as the younger twin's.  
  
"We both won!" they exclaimed together. The Lady of Rivendell could not hold back her smile and laughter any more.  
  
"Yes, I see that as well." The exasperated look on their faces disappeared, and was replaced with a blush. She just shook her head and motioned them towards her. "My sons, I have news to bare. Your father and I will be leaving to go Lorien, to see your grandmother and another Lady, Queen Isawien of the Mirkwood Realm. She is very ill, and she needs both Father and I to take care of her."  
  
The twin's mood turned serious. "Will you be back in time to have the baby?" Elladan asked.  
  
Celebrian paused slightly before shaking her head, "Nay, young ones. Your grandmother has requested that perhaps I should have the baby there. It may help the Queen with her sorrow."  
  
The twins nodded, understanding. They knew the stories about the child that was supposed to be their senior.  
  
"Are we going with you?" Elrohir questioned next, though by the look on their faces that they already knew the answer.  
  
"Nay. Your father and I have decided that you should stay here. Our visit to the Golden Woods is not a pleasurable one. You would be bored to tears, for your grandfather would not allow you to scout with his men. I will feel safer and happier knowing you are doing something you like to do than wait for me in my time of birthing."  
  
There was a short silence before Elladan moved forward, as well as Elrohir, and gave their mother a hug.  
  
"We would rather be by your side . . ."  
  
"In your time of pain . . ."  
  
"Than hunting for wild game."  
  
"But we will respect your decision . . ."  
  
"And we will stay here . . ."  
  
"And out of your hair . . ."  
  
"When our new brother or sister arrives in this world."  
  
Celebrian was almost moved to tears. Indeed, her sons were growing up so fast, and despite their playful nature, were very smart young Elves. She kissed each of their dirty cheeks without hesitation and petted their food- covered hair.  
  
"I love you sons, so much," she said to them. "Now go wash up, I will get somebody to clean up this . . . er, challenge, and then you may go out for a while. But I'm sure your father want's you ready for dinner. The Mirkwood King is here and we will most likely have a formal dinner."  
  
The twins groaned playfully and then ran out the room; eager to be on their way to the forest they loved dearly. Celebrian smiled as she watched them leave the room, but it dimmed a little as she recalled their talk a few moments ago. Why did she not tell them about the other child that was in her womb? She was about to tell them, when they inquired about her returning for the birth of the child, but she had strange feeling inside of her, telling her to keep what the three Elves had learned to themselves. It seemed odd, would she not have wanted to gush to her sons the news?  
  
But she shook the thought away, standing with the aid of the table. She had many things to do before the next morning, and she could not spend the time thinking of such things.  
  
"I will tell them at supper," she told herself, taking her exit from the messy dinning room.  
  
* * *  
  
Celebrian stared out of the carriage's window, at the land that passed by it. Her husband dosed in the seat next to her, and Thranduil was quietly reading one of the books he had borrowed from Elrond for the journey.  
  
They were already almost at the Golden Wood's edge, ready to enter her mother's domain. After a few weeks of riding in the coach, they were almost finally there. And it was only then that she remembered her promise to herself and that she had broken it.  
  
When the boys came in for dinner that night, they were too interested in the stories from King Thranduil to barely even eat, much less any other news that might have came along. But she did not interrupt the stories, and she noticed that her husband and their guest had failed to bring up the subject also. She had also meant to ask her husband later that night why didn't they tell their children of the news, but found herself too exhausted to even speak.  
  
And by the next morning when it was time to leave, she had forgotten that nobody but the two male Elves that accompanied her in the carriage and herself even knew that another set of twins were to be born.  
  
She turned to her side, to find her husband out of his light sleep and looking directly at her. He gave her a concerned smile and raised his hand to her cheek.  
  
"What worries you, my Lady?" His Lady smiled, bringing her own hand to join his.  
  
"How did you know that I had worries?" She inquired, watching him tilt his head to one side as if to think.  
  
"I do not know, I guess it is because we have spent so many years together, I know what you are feeling by now."  
  
"Ah," Celebrian said, sounding like the answer he gave was obvious. "Your feelings are indeed true then. I do have worries . . . but only one that stands out at this moment."  
  
Elrond removed his hand from her cheek, but not her hand. "What is it?"  
  
"Elrond, do you realize we never told the boys about the twins?" she asked, astonished at the fact that she neglected to inform her children of the new condition. Elrond looked started for a moment then composed himself.  
  
"Yes, I do realize that now, but there is nothing we can do about that now." Elrond gave her a smile, and continued, "They will just be surprised when we come back with two infants instead of one."  
  
Thranduil looked up at the loving couple and gave them a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak, when he felt the carriage slow to a halt. He quickly turned to the door of the carriage, planning on checking to see what was their delay, when he found it already opened, and the blond head of a soldier poked his head in. Celebrian smiled when she saw whom it was.  
  
"Haldir!" She cried and moved to give him a hug, and was met halfway.  
  
"Hello, dear sister. Are you well?" Haldir said to her, backing away from the hug to gaze at her, "My, haven't you grown!"  
  
Celebrian laughed, while beside her Elrond scowled. The Lorien Elf straightened himself and looked apologetic.  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord. It is good to see you." Haldir nodded at Lord Elrond, then at Thranduil, "You too, my King. I hope your journey was well."  
  
Thranduil, who was in much brighter mood than when he had left a few weeks ago, smiled at the warrior. "It was pleasant, if a bit tiresome. Of course, we were all anxious to return." The pleasant mood lifted when worry came to his eyes, "How fair's my wife?"  
  
Haldir became sober. "No change, my King, for better or for worse. At least we can be joyful about that. She awaits your arrival."  
  
The Mirkwood Elf nodded, turning to look outside the carriage. Celebrian put her hand on her brother's shoulder. He turned her way, and the smile returned to his face. "Our mother is also waiting for your arrival." He turned his attention back to the rest of the passengers. "Welcome to Lorien, my friends."  
  
Haldir then back himself out of the carriage and motioned the driver to continue on. Celebrian felt her ride move again and smiled out at her brother. He gave a playful salute and turned away, heading back towards his post. She sat back again, with a smile on her face.  
  
She was coming home.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Review Thanks! (I kind of like the 5 to 6 reviewers per story...)  
  
I-like-chickens: Yes they have, this is a new set of twins. And thank you!  
  
Aelan Greenleaf: my apologizes! This chapter doesn't really have a cliff hanger, I guess. But I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Gionareth: Yes! And thank you again!  
  
Kitsune: erm . . . I'm sorry?  
  
Gissela: Hope this wasn't a long wait, school is a witch! Besides, I still don't have the first chapter of the next story finished, I want to keep the updates constant! Err...thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to! 


	6. Chapter Five Isawien's Hope

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: Okay, let me say this again. This is fan fiction. Not real. And it is also A/U, alternate universe. For those who were offended due to the obvious change of the plot line, I am sorry that you do not like it, but I'm not rewriting it or changing it. If you do not like how the story is going, you don't have to continue.  
  
And for those who are liking it, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please keep reading! ~  
  
**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Five – Isawien's Hope  
  
The travelers were now standing at the top of grand staircase, staring in awe at what was around them. Even thought she had grown up with this staircase and no matter how many times she's seen it since she had left this home to make a new one with Elrond, she was still captivated by the beauty of this place. And she knew, it was not the many steps she had crossed getting to this point that took her breath away, it was the site that welcomed her with every footfall she made.  
  
Surrounding her and her companions were trees, beautiful trees that rose far above their head. And they seemed to glow with a light so beautiful; one was tempted to believe what they saw was false. But Celebrian knew this was not the case.  
  
The trees did glow, and they glowed because they were in the presence of Elves, who are by far the fairest creatures in the land. The Elves had a certain glow to themselves, which tend to attract Orks or other foul beasts, and many of these trees were as old as the Elves themselves. Being with the Elves those many years have allowed some of that light from the Elves to rub off on the trees.  
  
Celebrian was taken from her thoughts by a stirring at her side. She moved her eyes away from the beautiful scene before her to her husband, who was giving her a smile.  
  
"I think this is a perfect place for the birth of the children," he stated, which gave Celebrian much pride.  
  
"Yes, two beautiful creatures as these should be could only be born in a place this beautiful," she replied, taking another look around. "I wish Elladan and Elrohir would have been born here."  
  
"Yes, I was thinking the same thing, but lest not dwell in the past. Let us only look at the present and the future." Elrond said the last looking at their travel companion. King Thranduil was still looking around the place in awe, but he heard the passage between husband and wife. He turned his attention back to them, giving them a heartfelt smile.  
  
"Indeed," the King said, "Sounds like it should be a toast, though."  
  
Elrond gave groan. "Don't remind me. This travel has made me weary; a good glass of wine would help matters much."  
  
"If it is wine you need, Lord Elrond of Imladris," a voice from ahead of them interrupted their conversation and all heads moved towards its direction. Lady Galadriel smiled warmly at the three Elves, "Then wine you shall receive. For it is both good news and bad news which bring your to my realm. I believe we will all need something to calm our nerves for what is to come."  
  
The White Lady stopped just a few feet away from her guests, watching them bow with respect (the Lady of Rivendell could only nod) while she returned the gesture. Then the formality ended as Galadriel step forward and embraced her daughter.  
  
"It is so good to see you, my daughter." Celebrian returned the embrace, the small of her gut twisting. It wasn't until she was in her mother's arms did she realize how much she missed this fair Lady.  
  
"And it is good to see you, as well, Mother. I have missed you," she replied, backing up slightly to take a better look at her mother. Her mother smiled at her, and then glanced down at the belly that separated them. Galadriel placed her hands on her child's stomach and the smiled widened.  
  
"And how are my soon-to-be grandchildren?" she asked, a sparkle in her eye telling Celebrian everything she needed to know. She stared at the Elf before in shock.  
  
"You knew?" Galadriel's answer was a nod. She moved her head closer to Celebrian's own and whispered so softly, that only she and her mother could possibly hear, even with her companions' Elf ears.  
  
"And I know that no one else knows either, so it shall remain quite for now." Galadriel removed her mouth from near her daughter's ear and faced the other two Elves. She spoke in her normal voice. "Come, the journey has been long, and you will need rest before dinner."  
  
The two male Elves nodded, and Galadriel continued, "Isawien is resting in her chambers. She was up earlier and was very pleased to hear that you have already entered the Lorien realm."  
  
Thranduil looked shocked, but it was quickly replaced by something else; hope. "My Lady, does this mean . . ."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "The light in her is getting stronger. It is a small change, but we are hopeful nonetheless."  
  
The King of Mirkwood grinned, years dropped from his handsome face. He moved to the Lady of Golden Woods and kneeled at her feet. She let out her hand and he kissed it. "Thank you, my Lady."  
  
Thranduil then lifted himself off of his knee and stood tall. "I will visit my wife now, and I will join you for dinner."  
  
"Good plan," Elrond said, smiling at his mother-in-law, who smiled back at him. "We will go to our regular room now."  
  
Celebrian smiled at her mother and the King of Mirkwood and turned with her husband, towards the rooms that she had occupied when she was a child.  
  
***  
  
Dinner that night was uneventful, yet pleasant. The Elven Royals talked about mild things: the weather, the trees, their every day lives. They avoided at all cost the dark topics that plagued their existence. Everyone knew the dark shadows that roamed over Middle Earth, and the heart of the absent Queen of Mirkwood.  
  
Celeborn had not welcomed his daughter, her husband, and the King of Mirkwood when they arrived, nor was he present at supper. Galadriel had informed them that he had other matters to attend to in Gondor and left shortly before they had arrived.  
  
"He wanted to so much to be here when you arrived, but there is trouble in the Land of Man. It is unlikely that he will be here for the birth of your children."  
  
That was the only time during their meal that the mention of both the dark times that were upon them and the children inside Celebrian's body.  
  
When the supper had ended, Celebrian excused herself, and lifted herself up from the table before anyone could even think of assisting. She moved with a grace that not normal full-termed Elves possessed and headed towards a hall that was not her own. They all knew where she was heading and none too action to stop her. They just sat at the table a few moments before following her lead and left the table. Lady Galadriel headed towards her quarters and the two male Elves moved to Elrond and Celebrian's quarters, leaving their respected wives in peace.  
  
When the Lady of Rivendell came upon the chambers that held the ailing Queen, she paused only but a moment before letting her delicate knuckles rap upon the wood door. There was no answer at first, but when Celebrian raised her hand to knock again; a weak sound came from the room, a call asking the visitor to come in.  
  
Celebrian opened the door quietly and entered. She was first put off by the darkness that inhabited the room, but soon ignored it. Here Elven eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light, and saw the outline of the bed and it's occupant. She slowly drew closer, careful not to bump into anything. While she still had her grace, the belly in front of her sometimes tended to throw her off balance one and a while.  
  
"Queen Isawien?" Celebrian asked softly, now at the side of the bed. The figure in the bed turned it's head towards the Lady's voice, the barely visible moonlight that shown through the cracks in the window splashed upon her face, making the once Elven beauty look pale and ghostly. But the little light that shown did wonders on her eyes. The dark eyes looked like to stars from the sky, staring at Celebrian's own blue ones.  
  
"Celebrian?" the hesitant voice of Isawien asked, disbelief in her voice. Suddenly the seemingly frail creature sat up in bed (yet ungracefully) and hugged the Lady of Rivendell. Celebrian was taken by surprised by the act from the Queen of Mirkwood, and it took a few moments to get over her shock to return the gesture. That is how they spent the next few minutes before Isawien released her friend from her hug and laid back into bed, staring at the pregnant woman. A smiled graced her face, and Celebrian could tell that this might have been one of the first ones in a long time. The skin around her once lovely face was taunt, no meat on her cheeks. Her mouth stretched, frown lines barely visible under the weight of the smile, but they were noticeable.  
  
"It has been too long, my friend," Isawien's once melodic voice was slightly hoarse for not being used as often as it should have. "But I at least get to see you before my husband and I sail over to the West."  
  
Celebrian smiled, running a hand in the pale hair of her friend. "I would not let you go before saying a proper good-bye. Had I known that your sadness had taken a turn for the worse, I would have come sooner."  
  
"I know," her companion said, giving her a sad look. "But it is too late . . . do not blame my husband for this, it was my own doing."  
  
"I blame no one, my Queen. 'Twas nothing that could be helped. I had only wished I were there to help you out of your grief."  
  
"But you are here now, which is all that matters." Isawien removed her eyes away from her friend to her friend's middle section, "And with a child. To see you with child is a happy moment, for another miracle of life is about be brought into this would."  
  
Celebrian took hold of Isawien's hands and placed in upon the hump in her stomach. "Then your happiness will be doubled," she found herself saying, without the hesitation she had for telling her sons, "for I am again carrying twins. Another miracle to be born, in your presence."  
  
Celebrian had no idea what made her think that it was the moon that caused the lights in her friend's eyes, for truly, the stars became brighter and fuller. It was happiness of seeing an old friend and the news of miracles. It was also something the Queen of Mirkwood hadn't had in a long time. Hope.  
  
"Twins," Isawien said in disbelief, a smiled still on her face.  
  
"Yes, twins. And I want you to be there when they grow up. I want them to visit Mirkwood and help drive the darkness that has surrounded its boarders. I want you to give them a somebody to play with when they get there."  
  
Isawien's smiled dimmed for a moment. "I do not know if that is possible . . . what you ask for . . . I want it so bad, but I do know if I can do it, Celebrian."  
  
Celebrian smiled down at her. "It is only a request. You have until your return to health to decide. I just want you to think about it. Your time on Middle Earth is not done. You need to give it a child that is has the strength of Thranduil and kindness that symbolizes you. We need not have to ponder its fairness, for both of its parents are beautiful."  
  
The smile slowly returned to Isawien's face, as did the hope in her eyes. "That is yet a beautiful wish. All right then, I promise to ponder your request, but lets not fight what Fate has already chosen. Let us now put you and your children in front. I want to spend my remaining days with you and your husband. I wish to see the birth of your children, for I have never seen one in many years."  
  
"Then it is my will that you will see it. Nothing will make me happier right now than to see you happy." Celebrian laughed, sending Isawien into giggles. The Queen of Mirkwood then turned serious.  
  
"The safe and healthy birth of your children will indeed make me happy."  
  
It was a dark moment that quickly passed as Celebrian changed the subject. They spent the next few hours, and the next few days, in each other's company, until it was time for the birth of Celebrian and Elrond's second set of twins.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Elemental flair : Sorry that we don't agree on this. I know this isn't correct, but it was meant not to. In the books, Legolas is not introduced as a Prince, and nobody ever called him a Prince. He was introduced as the son of Thranduil, not the Prince of Mirkwood. And I also noticed that he didn't correct anyone by telling them that he was a Prince. The next story in the series will go into more detail.  
  
I-like-chickens : Thanks again!  
  
silvertoekee : Thank you! Pretty name! Here *gives silvertoekee a cookie for getting it right*  
  
Gissela : Sorry! Hopefully the next few chapters will help you a little.  
  
arwen721 : Thank you! Here is the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter Six The Coming of the Twins

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: Bwahahahaha! Finally, the actual birth has finally come. Are you excited? I am . . . of course, I only had two reviews from last chapter, so I am slightly sad *pouts* I don't ask for much, just a little word here or there about how you liked (or disliked) the story. I haven't had any real flames, just people arguing over the thought of Legolas and Arwen being *slaps hand over mouth* Oops, I almost gave it away (like you didn't know before, but I would like to think I'm surprising somebody!). But they are good arguments, so I do not mind. Anyway, read on and enjoy.  
  
Ah, yes. It wasn't until recently that I realized that Haldir was NOT Celebrian's brother, but I am putting that in anyway. For it will be much interesting in the third story at Helm's Deep (I am still unsure if I will go with the film version or book version)~  
  
**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Six – The Coming of the Twins  
  
When Celebrian awoke on the fourth day of her arrival, she could tell it was mid morning. The sunlight splashed upon her face, leaving it a warm glow. It was a comforting gesture from the sun, but she knew that was not enough to awaken her from her slumber. She raised her head slightly at the room that was empty, save herself, and found nothing that could have disrupted her sleep. She laid her head back down, resolved to not awaken again until noon until she felt it; the thing that had woke her up just a few moments ago. Labor pains.  
  
She was ready to have the babies.  
  
"Elrond!" Celebrian cried, hoping he was near by to hear, but got up from her bed just the same. Her joints were stiff and her stomach was cramped. Not for the first time since the announcement of her pregnancy did she feel like a water balloon, but this was the first time she felt like she was going to burst. Another wave of pain hit her, stalling her from getting out of her bed. She groaned, closing her eyes. "All right, little ones. You want out, I get the point. Stop turning me into a punching bag, okay?" she spoke softly to the children inside her and the contraction subsided. As quickly as she could, she lifted herself from the bed and found her robe. She saw no point getting dress, hoping to only go a few feet before finding her husband, or someone to inform him.  
  
Then she would go back to bed and never leave it again. Celebrian nodded, that sounded like a marvelous plan.  
  
She finally stepped out of her quarters, and searched the halls. "Oh, of all the times to be deserted! Elrond!" she cried out again, walking down the hall in search of anybody who could help her, using the wall for support. "Elrond!"  
  
Another contraction kicked in, almost doubling her over. How did they get so strong so fast, she wondered. It was longer for her first set of twins.  
  
As she was trying to control the pain, she heard a gasp from in front of her and she raised her head. There stood Kind Thranduil, gaping at the site before him. Celebrian was about to say something but another wave came, then finally dying down, leaving her gasping for air.  
  
"My-my Lady! Are you well?" The King finally seemed to have snapped out of his shock and moved forward, helping the wall support her.  
  
Celebrian was still trying to catch her breath, "Yes . . . yes. It's just . . . I need my husband . . ."  
  
"He is in the library, my Lady."  
  
"Good . . . can you get him . . . and tell him . . . it's time?" she panted out, relieved to have finally given the message to someone. She took herself off of the wall and placed most of it in Thranduil's capable hands. He quickly took hold of her and lifted her in her arms.  
  
"I will, my Lady. As soon as I get you to bed." With that, the King of Mirkwood started walking towards her room. With her breathe finally caught and the pain turned to a dull ache, Celebrian blushed at having to be carried to her room like a child.  
  
"I'm well enough to walk now, Thranduil, the contraction has passed," she protested, but did not move from his arms. She was not about to fall out of his arms ungracefully and injure herself or her yet-to-be-born children.  
  
"I know, my Lady," Thranduil said as he passed her through the door that she had left opened and moved her towards the bed. "But I will feel safer if you got to your bed safely." He placed her gently on the bed, and proceeded to make her comfortable before she finally forced him to leave.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want my husband here, it will take a while before they actually come." Thranduil made one last check on her comfort before finally leaving the room, causing the mother-to-be sigh in relief. Thranduil was a good Elf, just slightly overprotective.  
  
But Celebrian's relief did not last for long, for another wave of pain flowed through her body, causing her to curl into a ball. It was not the worse pain she had ever felt, but it was a reminder that it only gets worse.  
  
The door opened suddenly and a frantic Elrond rushed into the room, followed by Thranduil and Haldir closely at his heels.  
  
"My love, are you all right?" Elrond called, coming to her side quickly. She straightened as much as she could and smiled at him.  
  
"As much as one can when creatures are trying to get out from inside you," Celebrian joked, trying to hide a wince with a smile. But Elrond saw through the smile at the pain, and rested one of his hands on her forehead and the other on the now taunt belly. They sat quiet for a moment until Elrond could feel the tension leave her body again and the labor pains ceased. Celebrian took a deep breath in relief.  
  
Haldir moved to the other side of his sister's bed, in hopes to comfort her when the next contraction hit. But he was only there a few moments before Celebrian sent him away with an errand.  
  
"Find out mother, she will want to be present," she requested, and continued when he saw the hesitance in his eyes and demeanor. "Do not worry, dear Brother. I have my husband here now, I am fine."  
  
Haldir quickly left to follow his sister's orders, with Thranduil close behind him. She didn't even need to tell him her request for him. "I will go to my wife and make sure she has eaten, then we will join you as soon as possible."  
  
Celebrian laughed, "Do not rush, we still have another day of this." She turned her laughing eyes to her husband, who could only give her a weak smile in return. Her laughter died then and she asked him what was wrong.  
  
"We do not have a full day, my Lady. It seems your contractions are getting closer much faster than normal. These children are ready to be born. I say by night fall you will have your children," was he reply, meeting her eyes briefly before continuing his exam. Celebrian widened her eyes at the statement. This labor was going much faster than her last, and it scared her a little. Her husband somehow felt this and stopped his examination to turn his stone gray eyes to her sapphire blue ones. "Do not fear, my love. So far everything looks well. One of the children is already in birthing position, and no doubt the other will unbreach itself when it has room. If need be, I will go in and do it myself."  
  
The eye contact never broke between them and neither spoke, for their eyes said enough. Elrond's told of his love and how much he would do to keep harm from befalling his wife and children. Celebrian's proclaimed her own love for him and showed that she had full trust in him.  
  
The silence was broken with the entrance of the Lady of Lorien and Haldir. Only moments after their arrival, Celebrian was hit by another wave of pain. So the next few moments were spent with Elrond, Galadriel, and Haldir soothing Celebrian's pain. Somewhere in the middle of that contraction, Thranduil and Isawien arrived to contribute their help, though there was not much to be done. Haldir assigned himself the tasks of bring Celebrian refreshments and whatever else she needed to stay healthy and comfortable. The Lord of Imladris was a very well prepared Elf and there were very few things that he did not already have in the room that he needed, and it was only Thranduil that collected those items. Isawien and Galadriel just stayed by the expecting mother's side to comfort and entertain her.  
  
This was the first time since Isawien came to Lorien that she ever left her room or had to entertain someone else. The few days she spent in the company of Celebrian before that morning had worked wonders. Just the thought of being present at the birthing of the twins excited the Queen enough to have an appetite. Her face didn't seem as ghostly and her smile made the lines of sorrow disappear. Celebrian knew that if she hadn't had this Elven lady by her side, she would have throw something at her husband for putting her through this much pain again.  
  
Hours past since everyone had entered the room. The contractions got stronger and closer together. It was almost sunset before Elrond announced that the first child was ready to be born.  
  
Everyone got in a position to help with the birthing, for they all wanted to help. But Elrond only allowed Isawien to be on the bed with Celebrian as he placed himself at the foot, waiting for the child. Thranduil stood by the side of the bed that was closest to his wife, while Haldir was stationed at his sister side of the bed, holding her forward with the help of the pillows propped up behind her back. At her daughter's request, Galadriel had opened the balcony window and stayed there, alternating her glance between the falling sun and Celebrian.  
  
"All right, Celebrian, push when I count to three," Elrond said, readying himself for the birth of his third child. Celebrian nodded at her husband's words and closed her eyes, ready to endure the pain. She had asked for no medication to numb it and had regretted it for only a moment.  
  
"One, two," Elrond spoke, eyeing the opening which showed the top of the child's head. "Three."  
  
Celebrian pushed with all her might, screaming out in pain. After a few moments, the pain was gone, and so was the child from inside of her. She collapsed in relief, gasping for air. She only opened her eyes again when she heard the cry of an infant.  
  
The room was only lit by candles, for the sun had gone down and it was the early moments twilight was accruing. It gave the room an unnatural glow, and it sent shivers down her spine. But those shivers disappeared when she took a glimpse of what laid her husband's hands.  
  
It was a tiny Elfling baby, crying it's little heart out from being taken from its warm and wet surroundings. A mass of dark curls covered its head, and its pink face was scrunched up as wails came from its tiny mouth.  
  
"Celebrian . . . meet our daughter," Elrond said in a whispered awe, placing the baby on her mother's bosom. Celebrian gave a cry of delight as she grasped her child, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"A daughter, our little girl." Celebrian stared at the creature she was holding with wondering. The infant's cries never stopped, but her mother never paid much attention to them. The child was perfect, beautifully perfect. The redness of the skin was already fading out (except for the face, which was pink from the infant's screams) and revealed porcelain skin. Her dark hair was almost totally cleaned from the towel that Haldir had been rubbing over it while the child was in her mother's arms.  
  
Finally, the cries from the little girl died down, and she opened her eyes for the first time since entering this would. When Celebrian stared into them, she saw the deep pools of an ocean. Her daughter had only slightly darker eyes than her own, most certainly taking after Celeborn's, the infant's grandfather, eyes.  
  
"Oh, Elrond," Celebrian whispered, "She's beautiful."  
  
Elrond moved from where he was at the foot of their bed to her side, placing an arm around his wife's back. "She is . . . she looks just like you."  
  
"Except for her hair," Haldir interrupted, gazing down upon the now quiet infant. "And she has Father's eyes."  
  
"She is fair, indeed," Thranduil said, looking over his wife's shoulder, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"She's perfect," Isawien said, resting a hand on the child's chest. "And very healthy, from the looks of it."  
  
Elrond smiled. "She is." He then looked at the couple that sat next to him and his wife, and said in a serious voice, "Maybe this is the incentive for you two to try again."  
  
The room was quiet for a moment; then Isawien turned to her husband. "It may be indeed. We shall need to talk about it later, after everything is done here."  
  
Thranduil's smile grew so big, one would have thought it would break his face. "Agreed, my dear wife," he said, and kissed her gently. Celebrian smiled warmly in their direction, before turning to the other, to where her mother stood, watching the interaction with a emotionless look on her face. She broke out of it when she felt her daughter's eyes and smiled. Celebrian's smile widened.  
  
"Mother, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Galadriel nodded after a moment's pause and came to the bed, reaching out to the infant. Celebrian placed her daughter in her arms and sat back to watch the interaction. Galadriel cradled the child in her arms and backed away to where she stood before. She faced the baby to the moonlight and together they looked at the night sky (at least Galadriel did, the infant had already fallen asleep).  
  
A flicker of emotion crossed the Lady of the Golden Wood's face, one that her daughter could not identify with, so Celebrian called out. "Mother, what is it?"  
  
Galadriel turned her attention away from the stars and back to her daughter, but she did not explain anything to her. She only said, "It is nothing of importance at this moment of time. As Isawien said before, there is another child that needs to come into this world right now. We will concentrate on that for now. I will tell you when the time comes."  
  
Celebrian nodded, and looked at her husband. Elrond had already removed himself from her side to go back to the foot of her bed. He checked her condition, then turned his eyes towards her.  
  
"The child is still breached, but it shows no signs of leaving the womb any time soon. We might be waiting a while before the baby is ready to be born." Celebrian closed her eyes, and let out a breath. This was not how the last twins were born, they came right after another. But she was thankful since the baby was still breached.  
  
Everything was quiet in the room. Celebrian opened her eyes again to find that the infant had changed hands from Galadriel to Haldir and was now being placed in a bassinet at the side of the bed. She was not awaken by the movement, and she slept soundly in her tiny bed. Celebrian decided to follow her daughter's example and rested her eyes again, hoping to have a few hours of sleep before the next contractions began.  
  
* * *  
  
Celebrian had only two and a half hours of sleep before she felt the pain, and but they were not as bad as before. Thinking something was wrong, she looked at her husband with fear, but was reassured that the pains she felt was the baby turning itself.  
  
"It's a strong baby, I can feel it already," Elrond said, smiling. "I think it's using its feet."  
  
The baby finally unbreached itself after a few hours, and the contractions started again. The labor for the second child was much shorter, but much more painful. Celebrian was already sore from one child coming out of her; two were a strain. But she felt no weakness, for this was nothing she could not handle.  
  
When her husband told her to start pushing, she pushed with her eyes opened. She wanted to see this baby come out, feeling guilty for shutting her eyes with the first child. Through the haze and the pain, she saw Elrond in front of her, ready to help the baby out of it's mother's womb. Isawien was at her right side, encouraging her to keep breathing and to keep pushing. Thranduil said no words, neither did Haldir, who was at her other side. But their presence was a comfort to her.  
  
Celebrian also saw her mother, still standing besides the window. By the light that played on Galadriel's beautiful face, Celebrian knew it was almost dawn. Suddenly a strong contraction took hold of her and she returned her gaze to her husband, and pushed. Finally, Celebrian felt the child exit her body.  
  
The first light of dawn filled the room of Elrond and Celebrian as the second twin let out his first cry.  
  
------------------------  
  
Review Thanks  
  
Silvertoekee: Oh, you so good to me! Here's the next chapter for being so cool.  
  
Elemental flair: Thank you! I hope I will keep you interested! 


	8. Chapter Seven Celebrian's Choice

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: So the children have been born . . . what now? Hm? Due to the problems with Fanfiction.net I missed one review from the previous chapter (chapter five). So thank you i-like-chickens, for yet another of your reviews *tear*. The third chapter is probably done for the second story, and now that I am out of a job, I will have more time to write...(I like to see the positive side of things, so thanks boss, for firing me!)  
  
And yes, since we have come to the birth, I did make Legolas and Arwen twins. If you have a problem with that, you do not have to read the story. It is an Alternative Universe, after all, and I am the author and I am claiming no owner ship with Tolkien's own characters and original plot (see below), so I can do what ever I want . . . er, sorry for sounding haughty there, I guess I am still steamed about the job thing . . . *hangs head* oh well. Enjoy. ~  
  
**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Seven – Celebrian's Choice  
  
When the fair Lady of Rivendell awoke from her sleep, the sun was starting to set. The sun placed hues of oranges and reds across her room from her window, making the already enchanting room much more beautiful.  
  
For a brief moment, she had no idea why she was in bed this early in the night. It was only when she turned her head and saw two bassinets and her beloved husband did she remember her reasons for being so tired so soon. She recalled the pain of her childbearing, and the tiredness that filled her body. But it was the sound of the infant cries and holding little bundles in her arms that she recalled most clearly.  
  
Celebrian shifted a little, hoping to get a better look at her husband and children in silence, but it alerted Elrond of her being awake and turned her way with a smile.  
  
"Hello, dear wife. How was your sleep?" he asked, moving away from twin bassinets towards her bed, sitting on its side.  
  
"Rested. How are our little ones?" Celebrian shifted herself again and sat up, trying to take a better look at them. She saw her dark-haired daughter well, due to the fact her bassinet was closer, but she could barely see the infant in the other one. Elrond sensed her dismay and leaned forward, taking the unseen twin in hand and lifted it out. He then placed the child Celebrian's waiting arms. The mother of the child gave a sigh of joy and leaned back into the pillows, staring down at her youngest child.  
  
It was a son, with skin as fair as his sisters and eyes only a shade lighter in blue. But what pleased Celebrian the most about the child's appearance was his hair. It was soft and curly, and the color of platinum blond. The same color as her hair and her mother's hair. Celebrian smiled down at the healthy baby boy in her, then at her husband.  
  
"We finally have a blond child. We have brought our people a fair haired child and a girl. I do not think, though, that they will be disappointed at the fact that we could not put both together."  
  
Elrond kissed both his wife's and son's forehead before moving towards the closest bassinet and picked up his only daughter and did the same to her. He did not return to the bed, but kept her in his arms. He looked at his wife and smiled again.  
  
"Personally, I like the arrangement we have. I do not think that her hair color would make her any more fairer, and I do not think it would be wise to have two blonde Elven Ladies running about, I might lose one of them!"  
  
Celebrian laughed lightly, shifting the baby in her arms. The family sat in peaceful bliss for a moment, contemplating on their present and future. Celebrian thought of the two children she left in Rivendell and now the two children they held in their hands. It was only then that she realize something was amiss.  
  
"Elrond! These babes have not yet been named!"  
  
Obviously the thought was new with Lord himself, for he looked just as stunned.  
  
"Oi Elbereth! How could I have let it slip my mind? The joy of their healthy births must have fogged my senses. Indeed, we need to name them so we can tell everyone on their name day," Elrond said looking down at the little girl in his arms. "We shall named the eldest first, for it is her right."  
  
"Of course," Celebrian said with a smirk and looked down at her daughter. "What name should be fitting for her?"  
  
Before the two Elves could even ponder the thought, a voice from the door interrupted. "Perhaps you should look to the time of her birth as a origin of her name."  
  
Celebrian's blonde hair turned towards the door and gave a cry of delight. "Mithrandir!" And, indeed, there stood an old gray man, smiling at them with a twinkle in his old eyes. Gandalf smiled at her and moved towards the bed.  
  
"How do you fare, Lady of Rivendell?" Mithrandir asked, and stopped to stand before them.  
  
"Quite well. And the children are healthy and fair, much more than I had ever hoped for. You have come just in time for the naming of the babes, though I believe you already know that by the way you greeted us."  
  
Mithrandir laughed and nodded. "This I see, I have yet seen such fairer Elflings, and I dare say I've seen a lot." With that he turned to Elrond to know he had not forgotten him or his place. "Lord Elrond, it is good to see you at such a happy event."  
  
Elrond nodded his greeting. "I would not have missed this in all the world, you know that, Grey Fool." By the twinkle in Elrond's own eyes, the wizard knew it was only a joke. "But what did you mean when you said to look at her time of birth? I was left unawares there was something significant about her time of birth."  
  
"Indeed, it is understandable, with you worrying over the birth of the child than the events that occurred . . . but it was not only the girl that this happened, but that will come later. The first born babe was born just as the first star of Twilight showed its light."  
  
Elrond froze at the words, for he had heard those words before but could not remember where he had heard them, but Celebrian did not notice this, for she was too pleased.  
  
"The first star of Twilight? That is a gift, and a sign. This child will be a bright star for our people, a giver of hope. I think it is fitting to name her Evenstar. Yes, Arwen Evenstar . . . what a perfect name! Thank you, Mithrandir!"  
  
Gandalf smiled at the Lady, and turned his eyes to Elrond who was trying to hide his worry. He cleared his throat, looking unsure of what he was about to say. "Indeed, Arwen Evenstar is a perfect name. She shall be the Evenstar of her people . . . but pray tell, Grey Wonderer, how did you know of her time of birth?"  
  
The old wizard gave a small smile, but neither the Lord nor Lady of Rivendell understood it. Gandalf sat down in the chair next to the bed, and sighed. "I just came from a council downstairs. But let me go back further to why I am here. I had been in Gondor for a few weeks when Celeborn arrived and bore news of another child to be born in Lorien. So I rode off immediately so I could be present, but I was a few hours late. You, my Lady, were already asleep when I came to the room to greet you, and I was not allowed entrance. Instead, your mother brought me to the library and informed me about what had occurred before I came. It was then she told me the times of their births . . . and the significance."  
  
It was only then that Celebrian felt like something was wrong. She turned to her husband, then back to Gandalf the Grey.  
  
"What do you mean by the significance?" she asked, holding the child she had in her arms tighter. The infant stirred but did not awaken. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Gandalf's eyes showed a sadness, but there was another look to his eyes; hope. "Do not fear, Fair Lady, for your babe's are fine."  
  
Elrond shifted his arms, letting his daughter lie in one arm while he moved is other around Celebrian's shoulders, leaning her towards him in reassurance. He checked her comfort before turning back to Mithrandir.  
  
"What is the significance of my youngest son's birth?"  
  
Gandalf hesitated slightly before answering, "Little Arwen's birth was under the first star of the night, but your son's birth was under the first light of dawn. He entered the world when the Sun showed itself as new."  
  
Celebrian blinked at him, trying to comprehend what he was telling them, but nothing came to her as odd, except for the fact that their birthing time was unusual. She turned to her husband again, but this time to seek an answer from him.  
  
"What does he mean when he tells us this? I have to admit, the time of their births are slightly odd, what does that have to do with anything? Is there something I am missing?" she asked softly, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
Elrond had a moment pause before he spoke. "Star of Twilight, and the light of Dawn . . . These are words I have not heard since right after the war with Sauron, and then I had only thought it a myth: a story to tell young folk as they drifted off to slumber. It is a rhyme, my dear wife, of the coming of two Elves that would come to Middle Earth and help destroy it's evil. One of the verses on the poem is said, 'Light of Dawn and Star of Twilight,' which I had assumed to be the name of the Elves." Elrond then recited the poem for his wife in a clear voice, which masked the chill he felt inside.  
  
Celebrian listened to her husband's words, and tried to understand them. 'A Ring will come and tear them apart?' 'A king shall return to the throne of Gondor?'  
  
"Elrond . . . what nonsense does this poem speak? What ring? The Ring of Sauron? I thought it to be lost! Do you mean the horror we lived through in our younger days will return? What king shall fall and abandon Gondor? When will this happen?"  
  
Elrond squeezed his wife's shoulder to calm her down. But before he could put his comfort into words, the door opened again, and thus entered Galadriel and Haldir. They both had solemn looks on their face and Celebrian's worry increased.  
  
"What does my husband and the Grey Wizard say, my Lady. What does it have to with my children?"  
  
Galadriel drew nearer to her child and sat on the bed beside her. She also put a comforting arm around Celebrian and with the other she cupped the Lady of Rivendell's face.  
  
"My daughter, it is your children that in the prophesy. Though they were born out of the order I had been waiting for, it is indeed true. I had looked into my Mirror a few weeks before I received your message, telling us about your pregnancy, and saw image of two Elves standing side by side. One with the fairness of your daughter, and the other the fairness of your son. And the rhyme you have just heard came back to me, confirming that it is true. The prophecy is no myth."  
  
"I first suspected that your children were the ones in the prophecy when I looked into the Mirror again and saw that you were yet again carrying twins. But it was only confirmed when the first infant was born, for she came into the world when the first star shown in the sky. And then I knew that your son would have been born at Dawn."  
  
The mother of the twins stared at her mother in disbelief. "Then . . . the prophecy is true . . . or will be true, when they get older?" She was answered with a nod, and she looked down, at her sleeping son. "Then . . . evil will finally rest. Peace will finally prevail! Sauron's evil will be destroyed! Why do you have sadness in your faces? This is good news indeed."  
  
Galadriel smiled at her daughter strong heart. It was just like Celebrian to look at the good in everything. She lowered her hand from her daughter's face and placed it on her grandson's forehead. "That is true. Good will come from it, if the prophecy is full filled . . . but it is the action in which we will have to take to make sure it happens."  
  
It was Elrond's turn to looks started.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking at his mother-in-law. But it was Gandalf that answered the question.  
  
"There are no doubt others who know of this prophecy. Some will think as you had, Elrond, that it is nothing but a fairy tale, meant only to brighten young children. But others will look at it as it really is, the foretelling of the end of the shadows that now plague Middle Earth. And some will do what ever is in their power to make sure that does not happen."  
  
Celebrian caught on to the words meaning and shuddered. "Are you telling me . . . we have to keep the birth of the twins secret? How are we to hide them? I will not have them locked away and not grow up normally! I will not have it! You might as well hide me as well, for I will not watch you do such a thing!" The Lady of Imladris stood up with her son still in her arms and moved to the window. "I cannot have my children locked away, even if it is in their own safety!"  
  
Tears spilled from her sapphire eyes and ran down her cheeks. A few drops landing on the child's forehead and he started to weep too. Celebrian was sure that he did not want to be locked up either.  
  
Haldir quickly went to his sister's side, and tried to dry her tears as she tried to dry her son's. "No, no, dear sister. They shall not be locked up, or hidden like you are thinking. They will grow up like normal Elflings, we promise you and your husband this!"  
  
"Then how are they going to be safe?" Elrond asked, not looking at anything but the daughter he held in his hands.  
  
"We will hide them, indeed. For it is the only way to make sure no one knows of them. But it won't be their bodies we will hide, but their titles. When you return to Rivendell, you shall only have one child with you," Mithrandir spoke and deafening silence filled the room. The old wizard turned his face to Celebrian who had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"One child?" She asked, meekly, "What will become of the other child?"  
  
Galadriel stood up, drawing everybody's attention to her. She gave a smile to her daughter, hoping it will ease her a little. "He or she will stay here with me. We could say that it was abandoned or that its mother and father were killed by Orks. I will raise him or her. No one will know of its true heritage until it is too late for anyone to stop it from happening."  
  
Elrond stood then, barely mindful of the child in his arms, and shout, "No! I will not have one of my children believed to be orphaned or abandoned! We will not make this choice!"  
  
"But the choice is already made . . . we cannot stop this prophecy from happening now that it has already been placed. It is the only insurance that these children will live to full-fill their destiny." Galadriel argued with her son-in-law, the sorrow in her eyes telling him that she didn't want this either.  
  
Celebrian was crying again, as was the child in her arms. She realized that her sadness was a discomfort to the little boy, but she could not help it. She would have to choose between their daughter and son, which one Elrond and her loved enough to keep.  
  
'No', she thought, 'It is not choosing who we love the most. It is choosing who will benefit more if he or she were to be left here, believed to be abandoned.' The thought made her cry even harder, and she moved to the bed and kneeled in front of her husband, who also had tears in his eyes.  
  
So there she was, the fair Lady of Rivendell, with her son in her arms and her daughter in her husband's arms, crying due to the pain in her heart. She stared at her children, noticing their similarities and differences as she tried to calm her son down. After a few minutes she finally was able to calm herself and the little boy down. And when the baby's last wail ended, she set her eyes solely on him, watching him open his blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, my son . . . how can I choose between the two of you? I have only held you for less than an hour, yet I do not know if I can let you go . . . But Rivendell needs a daughter so bad, as do I . . . but I would not have turned down a son if there were only one of you and I did not have to choose . . ." Celebrian muttered to the child, knowing he did not hear but hoped that he understood. "Oh, you do have lovely eyes . . . just like my eyes . . ."  
  
Suddenly, as she had said it, another pair of eyes came to her mind. It was the eyes of a kind Elven-King, who had seen such sorrow in his life. He would understand the pain she and Elrond were going through. A thought instantly entered her mind, which did not take away the pain of the decision she was about to make, but it lightened the load. With the some of the burden that left her heart, her strength increased and she steeled her spine. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes to her husband, who could sense a change in his wife. He looked at her inquisitively, wondering what was going on in her mind.  
  
Celebrian did not smile, but removed one of her arms from around the infant in her arms and placed a hand over one of his, which practically clutched the other infant.  
  
"Elrond, they are right. We must think of the children's future, no matter how painful it is for us and for them when the time comes to reveal this secret. The best way to hide them is in public view, but they must not be known as brother and sister. They will not be known by who they truly are."  
  
The Lord of Rivendell listened to his wife's words and bowed his head. He then said in a quiet voice in which only she could hear, "But which one do we abandon? How are we going to choose?"  
  
A small smiled was placed on Celebrian's lips, sad smile, but it gave her strength nonetheless. "We are not abandoning one of them, but giving them an opportunity to live a life as normal as it can be. And the children have chosen already." Elrond raised his head in question. Celebrian held up their son, giving the child a brighter smile. "He has my eyes, indeed, but also the eyes of Thranduil. And he has the hair of the Wood-Elves, he would fit in perfectly." She stood then and Elrond rose with her. "The King and Queen of Mirkwood need a child in their life, and their kingdom needs an heir. Let us give them one. Our son will not feel abandoned, but loved and he will be able to do something he would not have done if he would say with us. He shall be a Prince, he will rule when Thranduil leaves for the Grey Heavens."  
  
Elrond looked down at the son that was in his wife's arms, and let one of his hands free to touch one of the blond curls that laid upon the child's head. "And perhaps give them enough hope to give him someone to play with."  
  
They then looked into each other's eyes, and a decision was made, a decision that would change the course of history forever.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Review thanks! (back to at least five a week, mez content)  
  
i-like-chickens (chapter five): Thanks for not spoiling it! *grins* but then again, with a nice reader like you, I would not mind. Keep reading!  
  
i-like-chickens: Awesome? No, you're awesome. *hugs one of her favorite reviews*  
  
Alasse-Calmacil: Well, there it was, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
bb: Thank you!  
  
oh no: Oh yes, I am going to make LEGOLAS arwen's TWIN, I am! Oh, my goodness!  
  
crystal-rose15: you put tears in my eyes, you really did. *grabs a hanky and blows her nose* Oh thank you wonderful reviews, this is probably the best review I have ever recived... *tears up more* 


	9. Chapter Eight The Golden Child

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: Oooooh! I'm so, so sorry! Saturday had been such a tiring day and I spent all day Sunday catching up on what I was suppose to do Saturday, but could not because I was stuck in the music building learning music that did nothing for my voice (except shoot it to hell). I meant to post this chapter that day, I really, really did, but things came up and I never did it! *ducks coke bottles* I'm sorry! To make it up to you, I'm posting my Legolas poem I wrote a few days ago. It's called "Hands of a Warrior."  
  
Erm, here is the next chapter now...please enjoy and don't hate me...meep!~  
  
**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Eight – The Golden Child  
  
When Isawien was summoned to Celebrian and Elrond's room, she was sure something horrible had happened, for the look of despair on Elrond's face told her so. She did not question him, though, and left to do what he asked. Elrond stayed with Thranduil, who was sure to hear the news from the Lord of Rivendell while she heard it from the Lady.  
  
As she walked the long halls of Lorien, her thoughts turned dark. Her first fear that one of the children had fallen ill, or has already died. Then it went to the Fair Lady of Imladris, perhaps the birthing of yet another pair of twins was too harsh on her and now she is fading. A sob fell from the lips of the Queen, for she feared both of these things and found that her sorrow would surly come back if one or both of those things happened.  
  
Finally, she was in front of the doors she left earlier that day. But it was light then, and now that the sun has fallen yet again, the corridor was dark, except for the little light that the candles along the wall brought. She raised her fist and knocked on the door, not hard but loud enough to be heard. There was a moment's pause before a voice called from within.  
  
"You may enter."  
  
Isawien opened the door, and timidly stepped inside. She was greeted with a hopeful site, for the Lady of Imladris was dressed in a red gown that flattered her beautiful blonde hair so. She was standing at the opened window to her room and staring out into the starlit sky. Isawien stayed near the door until Celebrian turned her head, and gave her a gentle smile. "Come, sit. And take away that fearful look on your face. No harm has befallen my children or me. They are in deep slumbers. It is the most sleep they will get, as youngsters. They spend most of their adult life awake."  
  
Isawien smiled in relief, but noticed how the Lady rambled. The smile on Celebrian's face did not totally reach her eyes. Her friend was not dying and neither were the twins, Celebrian's behavior told her that much, but it also hinted that something was amiss. Some sorrow lied in the hearts of the Lord and Lady of Rivendell, but what it was, Isawien could not tell.  
  
The Queen of Mirkwood did what Celebrian requested and sat next one of the cradles. She dared a peak inside and saw it was the dark-haired daughter, indeed doing as her mother had said she was. Isawien's smile widened and placed a finger to the child's face, tracing her features with a feathery touch. The child gave a sigh and shifted, but did not awake.  
  
Celebrian turned from the window fully then, and gave a heartfelt smile. "Meet Arwen Evenstar, our third child and so far only daughter." Isawien stared down at the beauty of the child, and even as she pulled away, her heart was not content. But she turned her gaze to Celebrian anyway, and put forth all of her attention. Celebrian had moved far from the window now and to the second bassinet. She then picked up the bundle that was her youngest son and child, and she brought him over to Isawien. The child was then placed in her waiting arms. Isawien's heart leaped when she felt the child enter her embrace, a little light of hope filled her. 'Perhaps one day I will hold one that is just as fair and healthy as this one,' she thought to herself. She drank in some of the child's beauty before asking his mother, "And what shall we call this babe?"  
  
Celebrian sat down on the end of her bed before replying, "We have not came up with a proper name for him, yet. We were hoping that you could think of one."  
  
Isawien tore her eyes from the infant's face to look up. She stared in disbelief at Celebrian for a moment. Finally, she found her voice again.  
  
"What?" she asked, shocked still, "Oh, what an honor, but it really is the parent's job to name their children, or at least someone of their family. We are only related by our friendship and our husband's friendship, I cannot be a good Elf to name your son."  
  
Celebrian laughed slightly. "Nay, you are perfect. I could think of no one better. It would be only one of the things I ask of you today."  
  
"One?" Isawien asked, but did not receive an answer, for Celebrian was waiting for Isawien to speak again. "All right, I shall name this child, since it being one of your requests."  
  
Isawien looked down at the baby in her arms and was again taken in by his beauty. How could she name something as perfect as this? What right did she have? But it was Celebrian's wish, and Isawien would not turn her down. It took only a few moments before a name came to mind.  
  
"Oh, Celebrian. He reminds me of the sunlight! I could almost swear his glow is unnatural, warm and bright as the Sun itself! Just looking at him gives me hope and he is so warm to hold, I feel like a flower under his watch. A leaf, for they need the Suns power and warmth to say alive. And Mirkwood needs this sunlight. I shall name him Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf, and he shall give hope to all things that need the sunlight to live! And perhaps not just to live, but to see and to gain it's warmth."  
  
And as she finished speaking, the infant in her arms opened his eyes and stared at her. Isawien took this that he had no objections to his name. "Ah, alas! He likes it!"  
  
Isawien looked up from the child and saw another smile on Celebrian's face, but it was a sad one. The Queen took note of it, yet as she opened her mouth to ask her what was the matter when Celebrian spoke.  
  
"Indeed, his name is fitting . . . perhaps when ever he goes to Mirkwood, he will be enough light to drive away the shadows."  
  
Isawien thought the sentence was slightly odd, but shook the thought away. "Yes, when you all shall visit, we shall make sure he shows his presence to the forest, and they shall take comfort in his being there."  
  
There was a silence for a moment and Isawien watched as the young Elfling fell asleep again. Then Celebrian spoke again, "Have you and Thranduil thought about trying for another child?"  
  
The Mirkwood Queen spirits lifted slightly, though her heart had a since of foreboding. "Indeed, we shall wait until my strength has returned in full, then we shall try again. For indeed, these Elflings will want someone to play with when they visit."  
  
Celebrian turned her eyes away from Isawien and placed them on her son. "I do not think you should wait."  
  
Isawien blinked in surprise. "What?" she asked, uncertain of what her friend was saying. She noticed that all traces of a smile were gone completely from her friend's face and the sorrow in her eyes shined bright with unshed tears.  
  
"One of these babes you can take as your own. You shall claim one it as your child and heir. You have been unseen for a long amount of time, enough time to hide a pregnancy. You and Mirkwood will have your sunshine earlier than planned."  
  
Isawien stared at her in silence for a good few moments, trying to digest what was just told to her. Then she laughed, thinking her friend was fooling. 'She is only doing this because she feels bad that she has four children and I have none,' She thought and grinned at her friend.  
  
"Oh, Celebrian. You almost had me fooled. I could not take one of your children away from you. Mirkwood will not be long without a babe, do not fear." Isawien expected a smile to return to her friend's face, but none came. Instead, Celebrian moved from the bed and knelt before her, tears finally falling down her face.  
  
"No, dear friend. I jest not. Have you ever heard of the Prophecy of Dawn and Twilight, and do you know the back story to it?"  
  
Isawien nodded, for it was a story she had heard other Elf maidens tell their youngsters. Only once did she hear the back story, and that was from her husband himself. "It is suppose to be a prophecy about the final end of the One Ring. And that two Elves, one born at daylight and one born at twilight, will one day come and will be of aid to the Hope of Man. But surely . . . it is only a wives tale?"  
  
Celebrian sadly shook her head, "Nay, for my mother saw this coming. The child you hold in your arms and the other child in the bassinet are the children of the prophecy. And do you realize what danger they may be in when evil finds out about them?"  
  
Terror filled Isawien's heart. Indeed, if the dark forces of Mordor found out about the birth of these babes and that the prophecy is true, they would stop at nothing to make sure the future a prophet had seen will not come to pass. The horrified Elf looked down at the child in her arms and came to a decision that came quickly, but she knew it was the right one.  
  
"I shall do whatever you say, my friend. For the safety of these Elflings and our future."  
  
Both relief and sorrow were now present in Celebrian's eyes and her shoulders fell slightly from both of these emotions. "Then I ask you to take Legolas into your home and claim him as your son. The future will be safe then, you will have your hope, and Mirkwood will have its prince. No doubt they call him the Light of Dawn for something, for he will give hope to your land, hope that it needs to drive away the shadows."  
  
A sob escaped Celebrian's fair lips and her resolve broke. She cried her tears of sorrow again, for it was official. She would be losing her youngest son to protect him and the rest of the good in Middle Earth from harm. She knew he would be going to a good place, a place where he was needed desperately, but it did not make it hurt any less.  
  
Isawien moved quickly, for she caught the signs of her distress earlier. She gently placed the baby into the crib he came from and rushed to his mother. She then wrapped her arms around her friend and rocked her gently. She muttered words of condolences and hope.  
  
"Shhh, my friend. It is all right. You have every right to cry, for tears may very well lessen the load in your heart. But they will not help you later. You still have your daughter, she will need your health. And be comforted that your son will not be left abandoned with strangers, but with friends. And these friends will take good care of your son, and give him a good life. And it is not that you will never see him again, you can visit as often as you are able, and we will take leave as often as we are able. I know you would never let him go if it was not for his best interest, for I would not have taken him from you for any other reason. I thank you for your brave gift, for it will surely lighten my heart. This will be one trial we must endure, I am afraid, but in the end we will get our just rewards. Peace and the end of evil are worth this price. Their future is worth this price."  
  
As the melodic words left Isawien's voice, they entered Celebrian's mind and heart, and her tears slowed, eventually stopping. And in the end, she just knelt there in silence in the embrace of her friend. The Queen's words were already known in Celebrian's soul, yet it was more comforting to hear them spoke aloud and from a reasonable voice. She was giving her child a future, and that is all she had every wanted from life, the happiness of her children. In the end, all the pain they had to endure will be paid off in full, and then some.  
  
The two Elf women were still in the same position when a soft knock came to the door and was then opened shortly afterwards. The two moved their heads towards it and found their husbands standing there, solemn looks to their faces.  
  
Isawien smiled at the two Elves, hoping it would brighten their sorrowful faces. She eased Celebrian to her feet and placed her in the chair she had been sitting in just moments ago. She then turned to Elrond and bowed to him. The bow was deep. It showed him her respect and thankfulness of the gift he and his wife had just given to them. She then lifted herself up and gave him a hug. Softly, she whispered into his ear before she drew away.  
  
"Thank you so much for the honor of raising the son of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. We shall protect him and make sure he is safe. He will be loved twice as much now, for no matter where he lives, he will have two sets of parents to love him."  
  
The Lord of Imladris returned her hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No," he whispered back to her, "Thank you for agreeing to look after our son . . . You will be putting yourselves in danger if this will ever come out. I thank you for taking that risk."  
  
Isawien backed out of the embrace slightly to look at the Lord in the face. "The future is worth this risk."  
  
Elrond could only nod, in fear that his emotions would show and ruin the brave front he had set for himself. Isawien stepped back fully and turned to her husband. No words were spoken between the husband and wife for a few moments, for none were needed. They entered each other's arms, and their body was only parted enough for them to look into each other's eyes. Hope and happiness was shown through their eyes, as well as sorrow and sympathy for their friends. Agreements were made without speaking and they turned to the other couple, who had drifted towards each other while Thranduil and Isawien were hugging. Elrond gave a smile to them, and turned to the bassinet next to him and lifted up the blond Elfling from his bed. Isawien stepped forward and grasped the child, and turned her arms towards her husband.  
  
"Thranduil, meet our golden child, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Kitsune: Thank you, sorry it took so long to update.  
  
crystal-rose15: Thank you again! You are such a wonderful reviewer!  
  
I-like-chickens: You are too good to me. I swear! Thank you and here's the next chapter. I think I actually cried writing this chapter (at least when I reread it for mistakes.)  
  
Gionareth: It is sad, and they will not know for a very, very long time. I feel so sorry for them...I must be evil to put them in this situation...  
  
littlesaiyangirl: Yeah! Another review from the cool name reviewer! *hands tissue* Thank you!  
  
Bb: I had wondered where you gone, thank you for reviewing, nonetheless! Best chapter? I thought so to... 


	10. Chapter Nine The Parting of Ways

The Birth of Dawn and Twilight  
  
Written By: Shelly LeBlanc  
  
~Author's Note: Duh duh duuuuh, this is the last chapter of this story. I will probably not start posting up the next story until I get a few more chapters done. I am only on chapter four and that chapter is very important, and it is kicking my arse. I will try and finish some of my one- shot fics for you guys to read in between, and possibly some more poetry (thank to all who read my first poem, I had such wonderful reviews!) Oooh, just enjoy! ~  
  
**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Isawien, the Queen of Mirkwood, and some other random people. All characters are copyrighted by J.R.R. Tolkien, and who ever else owns the Lord of the Rings trilogy.**  
  
Chapter Nine – The Parting of Ways  
  
The day had finally come when The Lord and Lady of Rivendell and the King and Queen of Mirkwood to part companies and bring their children home. It was also the time for Celebrian and Elrond must say good-bye to their son for the first and last time as his parents. It was indeed a sad farewell, for Celebrian had started to cry again. But the parting of ways had to be done. Legolas' birth mother and father kissed his forehead and whispered wishes of peace and health and turned away, taking his twin with them.  
  
Thranduil and Isawien watched as the Lord and Lady of Imladris got into their carriage and started away. The infant child in their arms let out a small wail, as if he knew he was left behind, but Isawien was there to comfort his cries and soon he went back to peaceful dreams.  
  
Then it was their turn to turn away, and walk to their own carriage. They lifted themselves up into it, and Isawien laid their child across her lap. She call him theirs because that is exactly what he was now, their child. They did not share blood, but they did share a bond. They both owed their life to the Lady and Lord who brought the child into the world.  
  
Thranduil had just seated himself properly and was about to close the door of the carriage when an old hand placed it's hand on the handle bar and used it to lift up the body it was attached to up into the carriage.  
  
Isawien smiled deeply when she saw who it was and gave a small cry, "Mithrandir! I had wondered where you had gone. We haven't seen you since after-"She stopped herself before she could continue, for the last time they saw him was after her husband and herself agreed to take in the Elfling that was now in her lap. "Are you here to wish us farewell?"  
  
The old Wizard's eyes twinkled at her greeting. "Queen Isawien. King Thranduil," he said their names and nodded at each of them, he then turned to the sleeping being in the Queen's lap. "Price Legolas." He then returned his eyes to the King and Queen, who were waiting patiently for his explanation. "I do apologize for my lack of presence the past few days. I was tuckered out from my journey here, and I felt the need to take a long nap. Then, when I felt refreshed, I took a long walk. On that walk, I had many things running through my head. Being as old as I am, I needed a long time to sort through them. And I came to the decision to travel with you to Mirkwood. I realized it has been years since I stepped into your kingdom, Thranduil, and how much I missed it." With that, he entered himself into the carriage fully and closed the door. He then took the empty seat across from the King and Queen, sighing as he placed his old bones on the cushion.  
  
Suddenly the pleasantness of his appeal disappeared and a solemn one replaced it. It was a look that mirrored Elrond's and Thranduil's almost a week ago. His voice was no longer merry and boisterous, but quiet and firm.  
  
"And I think you will need the help of a Wizard to make sure the secret you keep shall remain what it is: secret." The "secret" they were talking about shifted his tiny body, but remained asleep. "What is the story you will be telling?"  
  
Isawien was only slightly taken aback from the change of conversation and tone of their dear friend, but shook it off quickly. "I will say I had been hiding my pregnancy in fear that what had occurred before would happen again. I did not want my people to get their hopes up or treat me like I was more fragile than I already was."  
  
"That is what we told the guards outside," Thranduil broke in, "They never got a good look at her before the babes were born, for I did not want to wound her pride any more than it already was. I think they think something is slightly amiss, but they are loyal. I trust them enough to keep them close."  
  
"But not enough to tell them the truth?" Gandalf asked, his bushy eyebrows lifted slightly. Thranduil shook his head.  
  
"We cannot afford to trust anyone with the truth, until the truth is allowed to be revealed," the King said with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
Isawien placed her free hand on her husband's arm and squeezed gently. He smiled at his lively wife, the sadness diminishing slightly. Isawien returned her gaze to the Wizard in front of her.  
  
"We will be getting a wet nurse when we get there. Galadriel supplied us enough nourishment for our son until we get back to our home."  
  
"And what story will you tell her?"  
  
The Queen gave a smile, that was a mixture of amusement and self-disgust. "I will take the blame upon myself. I will tell her that I can produce children, but somehow could not produce milk to feed the babe."  
  
Gandalf nodded his head, the solemn look in his eyes was still there, but also contentment. "This should work. But for extra insurance, I shall place a small spell upon your kingdom, my King, my Queen, to ensure the it's inhabitants will be more willing to believe the lies we are forced to tell them."  
  
"Do you think that is wise?" Thranduil asked, frowning, "What if it were to back fire?" But Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"Nay, it is only small magic. It will only be a small dose of magic, for I dare not make it bigger. The spell will wear off in a few years, but hopefully by then, they will be too in love with their Princely to care. Indeed . . . I see this child bringing a change to your kingdom, Thranduil, Isawien. He shall be the light that could make the shadows that plague your once magnificent forest."  
  
"Thank you, old friend." Isawien smiled at him. "Your magic and presence shall make this run much more smoothly. We are in your dept."  
  
"Nay, fair Queen. You are in mine. You and your husband are in all of Middle Earth's dept."  
  
There were no more words spoken in that matter. Thranduil stuck his head out of his window to tell his guards to start away. Isawien felt the carriage start to rock gently from movement and the King put his head back in. They spent the next few hours in silence, half the time taking glances at the curled up bundle in Isawien's lap.  
  
* * *  
  
Celebrian gave a weary smile as she felt the carriage finally stop in front of the gates of Rivendell. It had been a long two weeks. The ride was longer this time than it was before due to the fact they were not in as much of a hurry to return home than to get to the Golden Wood.  
  
She cuddled her precious daughter in her arms and started humming an Elfish tune, as she watched the Gates of Imladris open from the window. The carriage started again, but only a few minutes until it reached the walkway of the palace. The carriage slowed to a halt for the final time and the door on the Lady's right side was opened, revealing a blond-haired Elf, in a traveling garment of green and brown.  
  
"Hail, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian!" the voice of the Elf cried in greetings, "I had hoped I would arrive before you so I could welcome you home."  
  
"Glorfindel!" Celebrian cried with joy, "You are home. I had hoped you would have returned to Rivendell before we left for Lorien, but I am happy to see you nonetheless."  
  
Elrond nodded his head, "Lord Glorfindel, a pleasure to see you in this happy hour." He then lifted himself up from his seat and exited the carriage, then turned to help his wife out. The infant in her arms awoke while the adults exchanged greetings and gave a great yawn. Elrond smiled down at her, "Please meet our daughter, Arwen Evenstar."  
  
Glorfindel quickly went up to Celebrian, who offered the child to him, and picked her up. He held her gently and close to his face.  
  
"My, look how fair this one is!" he exclaimed, and the child let out a wail. Glorfindel gave a bark of a laugh and handed the child back to her mother to be calmed down.  
  
"And she has good taste in men, I see," Elrond joked, making Glorfindel threw him a mock scowl.  
  
"She is a beauty, is she not?" Celebrian asked them, as her efforts to calm the infant worked and Baby Arwen was again fast asleep. "But you should have seen Legolas."  
  
Beside her, Elrond froze slightly, but Glorfindel did not notice. He stared at her inquisitively. "Legolas?"  
  
"Aye, Legolas Greenleaf. Isawien and Thranduil's new born son." Celebrian answered him, not daring to look at her husband. They had decided on the way home that no one was to know of this secret, not even their most trusted friends and advisers. "A miracle has finally happened in the Forest of Mirkwood. Oh, we will tell you more later," she said in a rush, not wanting to go into the detail now, "But he is quite beautiful. He has his father's hair and eyes."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "Aye, finally some good fortune has befallen King Thranduil and Queen Isawien. No doubt their son will grow up to be the handsomest Elf around, but it is a shame that your daughter doesn't share his hair. I would have liked a smaller replica of you running around causing terror."  
  
"But perhaps the dark tresses will suit her better. I do not care, as long as she is with us." Elrond spoke then, placing an arm around his wife and smiled at her. She smiled back up at him and then down at their daughter. Their precious secret.  
  
A sudden noise filled the air that drew the attention of all three adult Elves. Glorfindel gave a smirk, and turned back to Lord Elrond. "Looks like your sons' have finally realized you are home."  
  
Elrond gave a mock sigh, and smiled again at Celebrian. "Come, my Lady. It is time for our sons to meet their sister."  
  
Celebrian nodded and they walked a head towards the palace. In front of them, they saw two figures running towards them, shouting out in joy. Elrond cried out to them.  
  
"Sons! Come forth and meet your sister!"  
  
***  
  
Isawien awoke from her daze as she felt her husband tap her arm. She turned to him, and gave him a questioning look. All he did was smile and point out the window. She moved her eyes to the window and smiled, joy filling her eyes.  
  
There stood the gates of Mirkwood, guarded by the Wood-Elves that inhabited this forest. Isawien motioned to her husband to give her the baby so she could show him the forest. She held up little Legolas and pointed out to him.  
  
"Look, my sweet son, this is your home. Welcome to Mirkwood, Prince Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
To be continued with "Dawn's Journey"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
I-like-chickens: Thank you, as always.  
  
silvertoekee: yeah, I have problems with the lurking also. I read all these wonderful fics, but I never have enough time to review for them because I am reading them between classes (college, ai!) Anyway, more will develop in the next story! Thank you!  
  
Gissela: Thank you. Weird is good, because I am weird!  
  
littlesaiyangirl: *pats head* Thank you, again. And I will try!  
  
Lady Lenna: was this soon enough? If it wasn't, my apologies! Thank you!  
  
Kitsune: I cannot truly know how it is to loose a child, even if they are still alive but living somewhere else, but one can only hope that they could portray at least one tenth of the pain. Thank you! 


End file.
